Am I Right?
by Iamtheex-ter-mi-nat-or
Summary: In this sequel to Am I Wrong, Krane is back, and he has teamed up with Giselle. Together, the resurrected Marcus, and are out to destroy the bionics once and for all. Meanwhile, Clara is starting her training at the academy. What could go wrong?/If you haven't read Am I Wrong? please read it before you start this!/More characters then the four.
1. Chapter 1

Am I Right?

Chapter One: Training Begins

 **This book will mostly be in Clara's point of view.**

I groan and look at my clock that read 11:58 P.M. I was two minutes away from my tenth birthday, and I was excited to start training.

I snuck out of my bed, and walk into Brighten's room where he was sleeping peacefully. I giggle, and look at the clock that now read 12:00 A.M. I was officially Ten years old.

"Brighten," I whisper shaking him. He turned over with a grunt. "Go away dad," he groans. "Brighten it's me, Clara!" I whisper, shaking him harder. He opened his eyes slowly. "Clare?" He asks, seeing me. I scowl. Nobody called me that but Spin. I giggle in thought of my best friend on the island. "Brighten I told you," I tsked. "That you can't call me that." "Whatever," he says, turning over to face me. "Happy birthday. Now go away," he says, tucking the covers under him again and falling asleep. I roll my eyes and snuck back to my bedroom, and got into my bed. I fell asleep immediately.

I opened my eyes again at footsteps coming from my parents and uncles quarters beside my room. I get up and yawn, stretching. I grab my black bunny slippers, and flatten out my Dan and Phil t-shirt I was wearing to bed. I walk out of my room and was instantly bewildered at the sight of the mentors quarters.

A banner hung from the ceiling, and a cake sporting about thirteen different flavors, was sitting neatly on the bar table. There were balloons tied everywhere–most of them Uncle Adam had blown up with his nose– and presents stacked high on the floor. Snowball, my dads dog, was running around knocking over things. Her curly fur was brushed, and she looked like she had a trim. Seeing my dad, I quickly jumped behind the bar table.

"Cool!" I exclaimed, blowing my cover from behind the table. My dad hears me, and chuckles. He walks over to me, and helps me up. "Happy tenth birthday Clara," he says smiling, while kissing me on the forehead. "Thanks dad!" I say, grinning from ear to ear.

As he set me down, I saw my mother chasing what looked like to be a rat out of room. Her four month pregnant stomach was barely showing. "I swear," she growled. "If Bob brings me ONE MORE RAT, I will choke him," she says, as I walk over to her. She gives me a hug, and laughs at the t-shirt I'm wearing. "What?" I ask, blushing slightly. It's not like I had THAT big of an obsession over them. Okay. Maybe a HUGE OBSESSION. But it's barely my fault. I just HAD to have my "mundane" friend show it to me.

I giggle, and my mom grins. "Go change," she says smiling. "It's your first day of training remember?" She asks. My eyes widen. I ALMOST FORGOT! I super speeded back to my room, and stepped into my capsule. It changed me into a yellow training suit. Apparently, Grandpa Davenport had the settings on the capsule to change me for beginners clothing. I shrug and walk out, eager to start my first day training.

I eat a slice of my fathers birthday cake (from his last birthday which was a month before mine), and walk out. Upon walking out, I see Aunt Jackiline fixing something at Uncle Douglas's work table.

"Hi Aunt Jackie," I say, walking to her. She turned around and grinned. Okay. She isn't really my aunt. I just don't know what to call her. Grandma Jackiline? Nah. She's not THAT old.

"Hey Clara," she says, twirling a piece of brown/black hair around her finger. "What's up?" She asks. "You don't know what day it is?" I ask. "Of course I do!" Aunt Jackiline says grinning. "It's February Nineteenth. A.K.A: We All Hide From Donald Davenport Day!" She jokes. I roll my eyes. "Aunt Jackie!" I whine. "I can't believe you don't remember my birthday!" "It can't be!" Aunt Jackiline said dramatically. I giggle. "Well. Happy birthday," she says, as she turned around and continued her project. I smile. "Thanks Aunt Jackie. Tell Uncle Douglas hi for me!" I say, walking away to join a few other students.

I was talking to my friend Katrina, as I feel arms envelope me in a hug. I scream and turn around seeing Spin. I hug him back, quickly and let go. "You excited about your first day of training?" He asks, grinning. I nod. "Yah. Dad promised that it would be fun," I say, grinning and placing my phone on the table so it wouldn't break while I was training.

I looked up as my dad walked in, my mom following closely behind. She didn't have to mentor the students since she's pregnant, but she likes to observe the students. She takes a seat behind me, and watches my father. She then taps me on the back. "Go up to your father," she whispers, and I nod. I walk over to him as he starts explaining stuff.

"We have a new student today," dad says, putting his arm around me. "This is my daughter, Clara. She'll be joining us in our training," he says, grinning like an idiot. I giggle. I didn't know why he introduced me to the people I've known for a while. But hey. It's good to re-introduce someone once in a while. I guess.

The training season went well. Bob got distracted and went over to flirt with my mom, which got dad pissed. I knocked Spin to the floor, when he was fighting me. I offered my hand to him, he took it, but pulled me to the ground on top of him. "Never underestimate the enemy," he whispers, pushing me off of him and standing up. He offered his hand and I took it. He then helped me up, grinning like an idiot. I laugh as my dad disbanded the training session. One session down, another to go.

 **I hoped you liked the first chapter of 'Am I Right?' This is the sequel to 'Am I Wrong?' XD.**

 **Hoped you liked it!**

 **Bye!~Jay Heartly**


	2. Chapter 2

Am I Right?

Chapter Two: Commando App

 **The Red Rough: Lol glad your a fan of my work! XD. And Bree and Chase are in their thirties (I know how old they are but I can't remember) and the baby is a girl. There's more about her on my profile! XD**

 **Sarcasmisinmyblood: I love Spin and Clara! XD. I love writing them together! Lol.**

 **Stardust16: I made it M? Dang it! *kicks table* I didn't mean to do that lol.**

 **AND STAHP READING MY MIND! Lol. You are good at that. As for your review on my other story, I'm making LeoxTaylor a thing XD.**

I walk into the dinning room and sit down next to Bob and Spin. Before Bob started to talk about my mom again, Brighten walked over and sat next to me. He and Bob started talking, so I took the distraction to shock Bob. When I did, he screamed like a llama. I bursted out laughing, and the students looked at me. "What?" I ask giggling. "It was funny!"

The others smiled, and I turned back to Bob who was glaring at me and mumbling. I roll my eyes. "Bob," Spin says. "You know she wouldn't have to do that if you stopped talking about her mom." "Well I can't stop! I love her!" Bob says, blushing. "Better not let my dad hear you," I say. "Why?" He asks. I sigh. "You don't want to know what my dad did to the last guy who hit on my mom." "What did he do?" Bob asks. I look at Spin. We were having a silent conversation with our eyes. " _You think we can scare him?" "Duh. He's the most gullible student here."_ Inod.

"What did he do?" Bob repeats. "Well. I don't think I should tell you," I say. "Come on! Tell me!" Bob pleads. I laugh. "Fine. Let's see. He beat up a student," I began. "Cool!" Bob says. Brighten looks at me like: _"Really?"_ I nod, and he sighs. "Well. Technically, DAD didn't beat up I student," I say. "Spike did." "Who's Spike?" Bob asks. I facepalm. This boy is so stupid. He's seen Spike happen multiple times. "Never mind," I say, as I got up. I get myself a drink and sit back down.

"Hey kidos," Uncle Max says, coming in. He turns a chair backwards sits down. "What's up?" He asks. "Clara started her first day of training," Brighten says, stealing my drink and taking a sip of it. "Hey!" I cry, shocking him, and use my monocular kineses to grab my drink, from him. Uncle Max chuckles, as he grabs a drink from Uncle Thorn's plate–who was walking behind him–, and drinks it. "Hey!" Uncle Thorn exclaims. "Give me back my drink!" "Nah," Uncle Max says. "I think I'll keep it," he says standing up and starts running. Uncle Thorn then threw his food on our table, and it gets all over me. My mouth drops. "THORN AND MAX YA'LL ARE SO DEAD!" I scream, super speeding after them.

My dad was explaining some fighting techniques to Leo, when we came running in. I saw Max knock over my dad. "Sorry Chase!" He yells, as my dad flipped himself up and started running after him, full sprint. I followed, and came up next to my dad. "You go left, I'll go right!" I yell to him. He nods, and starts running left while I run right.

"I think I'm safe," Uncle Max pants, as I became invisible and walked to the right of him. "Guess again," I say, before kicking him, making him spill the drink. He stands up. "Oh it's on," he says, before punching my invisible form. That got me mad, and I saw: _Commando App Activated._ Wait what? I have a Commando App?

"I want to rip your skin off!" I yell, turning visible. My dad came in, and Uncle Max cowered in his spot. "Chase. Something's wrong with your daughter," he says, whimpering. I growl making him screech. "Clara, calm down," my dad says. I turn around. "My name isn't Clara," I snap. "It's Diana!" I yell, as Max stands up and runs out of the room.

"Oh no you don't!" I–Well, _Diana–_ yells. I start running after him. Before I got to him, I super speeded to the market in the mainland, and bought a rope. I then speed back to the island, and then to Max. I ran around him, tying him up. "Get back!" I hiss at my dad, who was walking up next to me. "He's mine," I say, using my molecular kineses to grab a knife from the closest table. "Good bye Max," I say, as dad runs to me, knocks the knife out of my hand, and then knocks me out.

About an hour later, I woke up in the bionic hospital, with my mom, dad, brother, Spin, and Grandpa Davenport, surrounding me. _Great._ Ithink _I'm in the hospital again._

"Are you okay, Clara?" My dad asks. I ignore his question. "What happened?" I ask, whimpering. My dad looks at my mom. "Clara," he says, and my eyes snap to him. "You know how I have a Commando App?" He asks. I nod. Of course I do. I've seen him fight with it a thousand times. "Well," he says. "You have it also," he says, his eyes filling with tears. My mouth opens wide. "Can you get rid of it?" I ask Grandpa Davenport, who shook his head. "I've tried," he says, looking solemn. "But it's in your DNA." I sigh. "Did someone cause it?" I ask. Dad nods. "Max did. He punched you." "Can I apologize to him?" I ask, swinging my feet off the table and standing up. My mom nods and points out to the training area.

I walk out there, knowing Spin was following me. I see Uncle Max, talking to Aunt Phoebe. "Hey, Uncle Max," I say, while his head snaps to me. He slowly starts walking backwards. "Get away from me. Y-You. Monster!" He yells, running out of the room, Aunt Phoebe following him while screaming: "MAX!"

At that, I fell onto the floor in tears. Spin, who was standing by the back wall, ran over to me, and enveloped me into a hug. I cry into his chest, and he rubbed my back. "Shh. It's okay Clare," he says, kissing me on the top of my head. "He called me a monster!" I sobbed. He kissed my head again, as my father comes in.

"What happened?" He asks, running over to Spin and I. He kneeled down. "Max, called Clara a monster," Spin said, letting me go. I crawled over to my father, and buried my head in his chest. I started sobbing. He hugged me tightly. "Clara," my dad says, and I look at him. "Your not a monster, sweetheart," he says, kissing my head. "Shh. Your not a monster." I hug him tighter and sob harder in his chest.

My mom walks over, and hugs me, and my dad. "Your no monster Clara," she says, kissing my head. I look at my parents, still aware that Spin was in the room. "How did dad get threw it?" I ask. My dad chuckles. "A long rode of bullies, honey. And a few of Bree's crazy ex's." I giggle, and dry my tears. "Thanks," I said. "I think I'm good." I then stand up, hug them both again, and walk over to Spin.

 **I love writing Spara! XD. It's my favorite OCxMain Character ship XD. I also LOVE writing parent/child fluff! I love it! XD.**

 **Hope you guys liked it! Oh! And don't forget to check out Stardust16's new story: Scares and Nightmares. It's amazing! XD**

 **Bye for now!~Jay Heartly.**

 **P.S: I literally just found my old document (in my notes) for Douglas's version of** ** _Deck The Halls._** **I LITERALLY THOUGHT I LOST IT! XD.** ****

 **P.P.S: Pray for Paris!**


	3. Chapter 3

Am I Right?

 **Help me guys! I need ideas! Well. Sorta.**

 **I just watch** ** _San Andreas_** **and it was so good! I was thinking about doing a one-shot with that but better not. It'll be to emotional. Lol.**

 **The Red Rough: Technically speaking, yes. Spike is Diana's dad.**

 **Stardust16: OMG THANK YOU! XD. And YASS. Spara is amazing. And yah. Chase feels bad that Clara has the Commando App. He thinks it's his fault. And yes. I put Spin in here cause I felt bad about it. XD.**

 **Sodaluv8: SPARA! XD. And thanks. I've got a friend who's family lives in Paris.**

Chapter Three: Mission

Igrin at Spin, and laugh. We were in the mentors quarters celebrating my birthday. Spin had his arm on my shoulders, while Uncle Leo was glaring at him.

Uncle Douglas handed me a present. "Here," he says. "Something to help you with your problem." I open it, and inside it was a stress ball. I've been needing one, since Diana came out again. "Thanks Uncle Dougie," I say, squeezing it.

Suddenly, the mission alert alarm comes on, and the room starts to blink red. My dad looks at his phone. His eyes widen. "Someone's trying to steal all the oil in Mexico," he says. He turns to mom. "Can you speed is there?" He asks. She shakes her head. "Davenport said I shouldn't use my bionics," she says, her head lowering. Dad sighs, and turns to me. "Clara. Can you speed is there?" He asks. I gulp.

"No!" Spin objects. "Isn't there someone else with super speed here? I've seen some yellow-shirts with super speed." My dad shakes his head. "No. The only red-shirt super speeder we had was Lexi. And you saw how that turned out," he says. Spin sighs, and takes his arm off my shoulder. I put my hand on his. "I'll be fine Spin," I say, standing up. I turn to my father. "Don't I need a suit?" I ask. He nods. "There's one in your capsule. Hurry!" He says. I nod and run to my capsule, and change.

I walk out after I finish changing. I walk to the main room, and grab my dad and uncles by the arms. My mom was sitting at the control desk so she can monitor us. She stood up seeing me, and gave me a kiss on my head. "Be careful out there," she says, tears coming to her eyes. "I will mom," I say hugging her tightly. But not to tightly.

She then turns to my father. "Chase," she says. "Protect her," she says, giving him a quick hug to which he responds to. "Now go," she says letting go. I nod, and grab my father and uncles, arms. I then speed us out to Mexico.

We were there in less than three seconds. I panted, as soon as I stopped. I let go of my father and uncles. "I need to sit down," I say, stumbling over to a log. My dad hands me water, and I drink it.

"Clara can you hear me?" A voice in my earpiece asks. "Mom? Is that you?" I ask. "No. It's Spin," the voice says, chuckling. "Are you really Spin?" I ask. "Yes," Spin replies. I giggle, and manage to heave myself up.

I walk over to my dad, and look at the place. It wasn't a meadow, it was a desert wasteland, sort of like the beach set in _Catching Fire._

"What happened here?" I ask, looking around. "No idea. But the oil spilled," my dad says, walking carefully over to it. I follow.

"Well, well, well," a male voice says, coming out from behind a bush. "If it isn't my old friends, and Leo," the voice says. I turn around, and so does my dad. "Marcus!" He hisses. _Marcus?_ I've heard his name before. But where?

Then something clicks into my memory.

 _"Hey remember Marcus?" Uncle Leo asks, coming inside the room. My parents, and Uncle Adam were talking about a few old enemies of theirs._

 _"Marcus?" I remember asking. "Who's that?" My dad looks at me. He takes a deep breath. "Marcus is, well was, an android. He tricked us by becoming our friends, but was really our enemy. Your Uncle Douglas created him when he was in his evil stage."_

I look at the black haired boy, who was smirking his head off. He looked no older than sixteen. He looked straight at me. "Who's this, Chase? She's hot," he says. I scowl, and I could hear Spin cussing in my earpiece. My dad walks over and punches Marcus in the face, which I'm pretty sure hurt because he was an android. Well. Hurt my dad, and not Marcus.

My dad tackles him, and pins him down. "Don't. Call. My. Daughter. Hot," he hisses, before punching the crap out of the android, who looked like he wasn't in pain. Marcus tsked. "How much money did you pay a girl for that make out session?" He asks. Eww, gross. I didn't want to hear my dad answer, so I turned invisible, and walked over to Marcus. I quickly touched his neck with my electro kineses, and he falls to the ground, but he wasn't dead. I couldn't bring myself to kill another human being yet. Well. Android being.

I walk back over to my dad, who was looking at the spilt oil. "If Spin was here, he could spin the oil into the ground," he says. "That's a good idea, Chase," Uncle Leo says. "But, how would we get the oil back into the ground?" "Good point Leo," dad says looking at the oil. "Well. Can't Clara just use her super speed to make it all go into the ground?" Uncle Adam asks. My dad shakes his head. "There's a ninety nine, point nine percent chance that it'll spill all over us, making us flammable," he says. "What about that extra point one percent?" Uncle Adam asks, scratching his head. "That's the probability that it will work," dad says, scratching his chin deep in thought. "It's worth a try right?" I ask. My dad nods. "We'll try it. But Adam I'm blaming you if we get all oily," he says. I laugh, and use my earpiece to tell Spin to come to the mission sight.

He was there a few seconds later, and started spinning. It made my head hurt, and he was done soon. I then speeded around, making all the oil go into the hole. Uncle Adam's plan did work. Cool.

After that, I grabbed Spin's, my fathers, and uncles arms–well Spin's _hand–_ and speeded us back to the island, where I immediately collapsed, after Spin, my father, and uncles let go of me. My head was spinning, and I felt like I was going to pass out.

And I did.

 **Is Clara going to be okay?! XD. Read to find out!**

 **Well. Did you like that chapter? I sorta wanted Marcus to have a scene, but not to kill him. Lol**

 **Chapter four will be up later this week. I'm extremely tired to write during the nighttime now.**

 **Also, I would love it if some people wrote some Spara fanfiction XD. I give you permission to use that ship, but give me credit!**

 **Also, if you see anyone stealing my story ideas (it has happened before!) character names, or story all together, tell me, so I can report them. XD**

 **Anyways. Bye!~Jay Heartly**


	4. Chapter 4

Am I Right?

 **WARNING!: This chapter is a little PG-13. It doesn't show anything, just mentions it. Well. Onto the reviews.**

 **Stardust16: Chase how dare you! XD. Bree punishes him in this chapter. Makes him sleep on the couch lol. He made Clara overuse her bionics so he sleeps on the couch XD. And for the one-shot about Spara you can do it! XD. I love reading your stories, and I think you'll make Spara loved by everyone XD.**

 **BeautifulSupernova: Thank you! And I'll be trying to write an emotional one-shot. I've read a few, (Mostly about Chasey dying :( ), and I think I'll give it a try! XD.**

 **Guest: Brighten is Clara's little brother.**

 **ByEmiWithLove: Thank you! XD.**

Chapter Three: Bionic Hospital, Discharged, and Old Foes

The ghost of a voice was the only thing inside my skull. I didn't remember anything else, but collapsing. Slowly I began regaining consciousness.

"She's awake! Mr. Davenport, Chase, Bree! She's awake!" I heard the voice of Spin scream. I open my eyes slowly. "Where am I?" I ask, my voice coming out in a croaked whisper. I saw Grandpa Davenport kneel down next to me. "Don't talk," he says. "Your vocal manipulation is messed up," he says. I nod understandingly. I then turned over and saw my parents having a heated argument. That's what got me wondering. They never fight. I used my super hearing to listen in.

"How could you Chase?!" My mom yelled at my father. "I expected you to protect _our_ daughter and you just let her max out her bionics?! I expected more from you Chase," she says, breathing heavily. "I didn't know it would happen Bree!" He says, as calmly as he could manage. I knew he couldn't bare screaming at my mom. "You should've Chase. Otherwise, Clara wouldn't be in the hospital right now," mom says, glaring at dad, who started to say something. "Your on the couch. Two nights," mom says. "Bree! I can't live without my capsule!" Dad complains, groaning. Mom glared at him. "I know you can't Chase. But your sharing a capsule with me now remember? And plus. Leo took over yours. So you have the couch tonight and tomorrow night. No exceptions."

I see my mom walking out of the hospital room, and my dad runs his hands over his face. "What happened?" I manage to ask. "Nothing Clara," dad says, walking over to me. "No!" I manage to cry out. "You and mom never fight. Why now?" I ask. He sighs. "I made you max out your bionics. You haven't had the right training yet, and I acted like I didn't care," he says, tears forming in his eyes. My eyes widen. I'm surprised that the first smartest person on earth would let me do that. I felt hatred, but not for long, since I saw how broken up he was.

"Go talk to mom," I say, smiling at him. I don't know why I was giving a grownup permission to talk to his wife, but I found it funny, and I don't know why. He looks at me, and gives me a small smile, and walks out.

I turn back around to hopefully find Spin, but he's not there. I sigh, and itch my arm. Grandpa Davenport had left to go to another room. I look around, and see my rooms door open, and Spin, Bob, Brighten, and Katrina enter. I try to sit up, but Spin runs over to me and pushes me back down gently on the bed. "Don't sit up Clare," he says. I groan as he pushed me down, but I stayed.

I was discharged from the hospital a day later. I was sitting on the white chair, reading a book. I was also watching my dad set a few things–blanket, pillow, ect– on the couch. I stifle a laugh, and think how uncomfortable it saw to sleep on the couch instead of a warm cozy bed, with mom…

 _GROSS CLARA!_ I think. I try to hide an amused giggle, because I'm pretty sure dad could read my mind. He gave me a weird look, and laid down, trying to find a comfortable spot. I couldn't help but laugh, seeing his uncomfortable form.

"Bob! Go away!" I heard my Uncle Leo scream. "Hey. Why's Chase on the couch?" He asks. I roll my eyes. "Where have you been the last few days?" I ask, my eyes rolling. "Um, maybe in the student dorms," Leo says. I roll my eyes again. "I call Chase's capsule!" He yells, running to my father capsule. "So. Bree is available?" Bob asks, getting a weird look on his face. "Bob," dad says, looking at him a mad look on his face. "You better be lucky that I'm exhausted right now, or I won't hesitate to snap your neck." I cringe at that. His voice sounds an awful lot like Spike's. He then coughed and I shuddered. He needs his capsule-bed to prevent from getting sick.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. After he did, I noticed that Bob was missing. I cursed and ran to my parents room, immediately seeing Bob, trying to flirt with my mom.

"Bob!" I yell, and at that, he turns around. "Really Clara?" He groans. "I was just talking!" "Get out!" I yell, and he sighs and saunters out like a little fat pig.

My mom laughs, and I look at her. "Thank you," she says, laughing. "Welcome mom. And also, dads sick," I say. She crosses her arms. "Serves him right," she mutters. "Mom! Your _STILL_ mad at dad?" I ask, really confused. She would've forgiven him by now. "Isn't it obvious? He made you max out your bionics," she says. I sigh. "It wasn't his idea though. It was Uncle Adam's," I say, sighing. "He still made you max out your bionics," she says, before laying down, trying to get comfortable with her baby bump in the way. I sigh, and walk back out.

I took a bit of cake from the fridge in the room and sat down continuing the read. But at that second, the lights went out and I heard a shriek coming from my moms room. I quickly stood up, and so did my dad. I saw Brighten come out of his room startled by the screech.

We ran to my parents room, and I didn't see mom. All I saw was blood on the bed, and a note on her pillowcase. I walked over there slowly and read the note...

 _Dear Davenports,_

 _I took Bree, and the hideous creature inside of her. If you want to see her again, come to the Island Of Endless Evil. You have twenty four hours to respond, or Clara is next. Good luck. Or should I say, not-so good luck._

 _Signed Krane._

Istared at the note, and I could tell my dad was getting mad. He grabbed the note, made a mental photocopy of it, and then ripped it, before turning around and sauntering off to find my grandfather.

 _Third Person POV_

"Set her on the table," Krane demanded, as Giselle and Marcus nod. They plop Bree on the table, and Krane laughs. "Finally! Revenge!" He yells, his fingers crackling with electricity. His face then falls when he realizes he had to wait twenty four hours for the Davenports to respond. He scowled.

"It's okay, Krane," Giselle says smirking. "I can design a robot and you can toucher that until the Davenports call back," she says, already over on her way to the computer. Krane nods, an evil glint in his eyes.

"You don't know what's coming for you Davenports."

 **Did you guys like that?! XD. Whoa. Nine reviews already? Lol. I'm trying to beat my record of Nineteen chapters, and making this about Twenty Five or so.**

 **I think the note thingy sucked lol. What did you guys think about that?**

 **The faster you review, the faster I type!**

 **Clara: She doesn't type that fast... Usually spends her time daydreaming about 5SOS. And Logan Lerman... And other actors.**

 **Me: Clara! Shut it before I take away your allowance!**

 **Clara: I don't get an allowance though...**

 **Me: You know what I mean!**

 **Please read and review!~Jay Heartly**

 **P.S: Happy Thanksgiving! I won't update this weekend, cause I'll be busy (I've got a horse show) but you guys can follow me on Instagram because I'll be posting pics about it! My Instagram is the_book_without_a_fandom and that_lab_rats_addict ()I think!() but I don't use that one that much. Lol.**

 **I'll see you guys later!**

 **On an unrelated note, if you have an iPhone go to invert colors and find the "sassy-model" picture of Chase smiling in Exo-Skeleton. ITS SO CREEPY OMG! XD.**


	5. Chapter 5

Am I Right?

 **Stardust16: Yah I know lol. And he's going to get sick, just a little cold lol. And yah. She's going to feel bad, but when she got mad at him, it was just her hormones getting the best of her. Lol.**

 **Sodaluv8: It's fine. I don't know why I put that lol. And that is totally fine! Kill them dude! XD**

 **J-deep: Lol thanks. And as for Marcus, he was like what? Fourteen when he died? I don't know. So he's the same age he was when he died.**

 **The Red Rough: They'll be fine! *Gets an evil look on face but quickly wipes it away***

 **Guest: OOH! GREAT IDEA! THANKS!**

 **Freaking Cromebook *smacks schools computer***

Chapter Five: Hurricane

Clara's POV

My mom was gone, and I didn't know where to. I could see my brother trying to console the tears that were brimming in his eyes, but it wasn't working. I walked over to him and gave him a tight hug, and he hugged me back. Tears fell from both of our eyes, as we hug tighter.

I finally let go, and I walk out of my parents room. I couldn't stand it in there with the blood smell. Brighten followed me, as I walked to the training area.

Brighten took my hand and I nodded, using my shield to intertwine our fingers. It was a new ability we found out that the both of us shared. My hologram and his raising the dead, (don't ask where it came from because I do not know) we figured out how to figure out if someone was dead or not, and pinpoint the exact location. I also noticed that it had a little timer on the side of the hologram showing the exacting date, year, and time a person would die. I resisted looking for my death information, and instead looked for my moms, which sort of sickened me.

Her death year was 2026, but it was now 2022. So if my mom did survive this, she would only live for four years. The screen then glitched, and it went down for a second. It then popped back up with a new year. The year 2067. I sighed in relief. She had a while to live so I was happy. I also found out where her aura was. It was

I de-twined my hand with Brighten's and I walked out to look for my father to tell him the good news. But as I walked out, I heard my father screaming at Granpa Davenport. Something about a chip-location, and mom. I cringed when my grandfather shouted. "Hey!" I yelled. "I've got something here!" I yell as my father and grandfather look at me. "What do you have Clara? A chip-location or something?" Grandpa Davenport asks. My father and I glare at him. "Not. Funny," I hiss. I can't believe he's making jokes about my mom. I then sigh. "It's a death location, not a chip-location," I say, gritting my teeth. "How?" Dad asks, confused for once. "I'll show you," I say. "Brighten!" I yell, and he comes running in. I intertwine our fingers again, and use my shield to support us. I then use my virtual hologram to show the death information. "Breeanne Davenport," I mutter, and my moms information shows up. I then zoom in, and the hologram shows the wear-house, and its location. Her aura was sort of stable, and my dad was relived.

"Can you show what their doing to her?" Dad asks, his voice cracking some. I shake my head. "I've tried it. It won't do it," I say, as I disabled the hologram and de-twined mine and Brighten's fingers.

"Thank you Clara," dad says, as thunder booms. Brighten screamed, and jumped at my dad, which caught him quickly. "It's okay, Brighten," he says laughing. "It was only thunder." "Thunder scares me though daddy!" Brighten says, pointing out the window. My eyes widen. Brighten only says "daddy" or "mommy" when he's truly scared. I follow his finger, and look out the window, and my eyes widen more. There was a cyclone out there, and I don't think Grandpa Davenport built anything below sea-level.

"Hurricane!" Dad yells, grabbing me and Brighten. He threw Brighten over his back, and my brother held on for dear life. I got out of my dads grip for a second, and speeded to Spin. I grabbed him, and speeded back to my dad.

Grandpa Davenport was already on the loud speaker announcing that a cyclone was on its way here, and told everyone to get to the student quarters. He then ran downstairs. I knew my uncles were already down there, because they had to clean the student capsules.

The cyclone was coming closer. Five feet... Three feet... Two feet...

One foot away. My father pried Brighten off of his back and put him closer to his chest. He then leaned down, and put his arms around me and Spin, shielding us. I was crying, because the wind was hurting my ears. Brighten's scream didn't help that much either.

My dads grip on his tightened, and I knew he was trying to stay strong, but I knew that he couldn't hold onto us forever. I turned around and faced him, seeing tears falling down his cheeks. His grip then slackened, and he flew into the wind. Before he reached the cyclone, he put his shield on us quickly.

Then he was gone.

 **I'm sorry! Im such a horrible person! *screams and starts flailing around*.**

 **I can tell you this. Chase ISN'T dead. Just missing, but Clara and Brighten don't know that. Clara's hologram thingy shows that he's not alive, buts it's a glitch.**

 **I'm a horrible person I know! I just needed something drastic to happen. :(.**

 **Sorry. I know that ya'll hate me now.**

 **Bye~Jay Heartly**


	6. Chapter 6

Am I Right?

 **#RollOfThunderHearMeSnore #RollOfThunderHearMeSleep #RollOfThunderHearMeDie**

 **Sorry for that up there. I just hate 'Roll Of Thunder Hear My Cry'. Lol.**

 **Anyone want to write a Spara one-shot? XD. Stardust16 did, and it's awesome! It's titled** ** _Spin's New Girlfriend_** **and it's awesome! XD.**

 **The Red Rough: Dang it right. :(**

 **Sodaluv8: He had to protect them! XD**

 **Stardust16: WHY DO YOU SAY 'YAY'?! XD. Jk. Lol. Chasey no die! XD. And yah. He has a couple of broken bones, but not to many. Since he's gone, he's going to try to find Bree. XD. Lol. And for the Chip-Locater thingy. Let's just say they disabled it lol. And I love your one-shot! XD.**

 **J-Deep: OMG I DID! XD. I'm like seriously listening to his song right now lol XD.**

 **I dropped my phone on assault and mor I'm like Seriously? :|**

Chapter Six: Remembrance

 **Third Person POV**

Bree stared in shock at the footage that she was just shown. "That's not possible!" She says. "I mean the hurricane and cyclone yes, but at their exact location and it just suddenly touch down?! Not. Possible!" She yells, trying to get out of the straps that were holding her down. There were flashes in her mind about her husband and children.

She tried to activate her electro-kineses it didn't work.

"Breezy, Breezy, Breezy," Marcus tsked, shaking his head. He then used his hand to stroked her hair. She glared at him. "A) Stop it, and B) Do NOT call me Breezy!" She hissed. Marcus just chuckled. "Fine. _Breezy,"_ hesays. "Anyways. This table prevents the use of bionics," he says, still stroking her hair. "And as for the cyclone... That was a man made cyclone. Not a natural hurricane," he says. Bree glared at him. "You monster!" She hisses. Marcus just laughs, and uses his molecular kineses to grab a shot with green liquid in it. He then injected it into her neck, and she fell into unconsciousness.

 **Chase's POV**

Ihissed and stumbled. My whole body was acing, and my right arm was at an uncomfortable angle.

I tripped over a root and fall on my face. I groan and roll back over. So many faces were flashing in my mind. My wife's, Davenport, Tasha, Leo, Douglas, and...

My kids.

Brighten, Clara, and my unborn daughter.

I remember the day when I told Clara that she was going to be a big sister. And the prank she pulled that made me burst it out.

 _"Clara!" I called, grinning like an idiot. Bree had just told me I was going to be a father again, and I was just so excited._

 _Clara came speeding downstairs a second later. I'm glad she inherited Bree's super speed and my super smarts. It'll help her understand a few things._

 _"Yah Daddy?" She asks, her hazel eyes sparking with happiness and other things. I look at her. She only does that when she's hanging with Adam, Leo, Max, and Thorn. "What did you monkeys do?" I ask, chuckling a bit. "Nothing! Just a prank," she said, smiling. "For who?" I asked, really worried that it was going to be Bree. "Mom of course!" Clara says smiling. "Who else? Uncle Adam, Leo, Max, and Thorn helped so it couldn't have been for them." My eyes widen. "No, no, no!" I said, as her eyes grew wide. "Take it down now, and quickly!" I say. Without question, she runs off to take down the trap, but before she could, there was a girl scream. 'Shit!' I think running to the sound._

 _I heard laughter erupt from the threshold of my room, and ran to it, finding Clara, Max, Thorn, Adam, Leo, and Davenport laughing at Bree, who was trying hard to get down._

 _"Chase! Get. Me. Down. Now!" Bree screamed. "I don't think he will," Adam says, still cracking up. "It's hilarious!" He says, still laughing. I glare at him. "Shut up Adam," I snapped. "Hey, what's your deal? Your always laughing if someone gets pranked. Even Bree," he says. "Yah well not this time!" I snap, levitating myself, and untying Bree. I caught her before she fell on the floor. "Why'd you do that?!" Adam asks. "And what's your problem?!" Leo asks. "Yah. You never criticized our pranks!" Thorn says. "And your never mad at the pranks we pull!" Max yells. I glare. "You want to know why I'm mad at this?!" I snap. "You want to know why I'm mad that you pranked Bree?!" Nods all around. "She's pregnant that's why!" I yell, then my hands snap over my mouth. 'Crap!' I think._

 _"She's what?!" Davenport and Clara scream at the same time. I look into Davenport's eyes first, and see nothing but sorrow. Then I look into Clara's and see happiness._

 _I then backed up into the wall seeing Davenport's expression. Whenever he's mad at me, I always envision him with a knife coming at me. It's sort of funny and scary at the same time._

 _He puts his arms on either side of me. "She's. What?!" He asks. "P-Pregnant," I say again. He looked like he was about to yell at me. "Davenport stop!" Bree cried, running up to him. "I wanted this. Just leave him alone!" She says. But as Davenport was about to answer, Clara spoke up. "I'm gonna be a big sister?!" She asks, jumping up and down. Bree and I just laugh. I duck out of Davenport's arms, and walk over to hug her._

Ismile at the memory, but then I trip and blackout.

 **Clara's POV**

I'm literally crying into Spin's shoulder right now. First my mother, now my father. Where are they?!

Brighten is crying, and Grandpa Davenport is comforting him. I scream, cursing the cyclone, cursing my life.

I hated it.

 **This is the only chapter with multiple POV's I promise! XD.**

 **Anyways. You guys should really go read Stardust16's Spara one-shot! ITS AWESOME! XD.**

 **So how'd you guys like the chapter? It was the hardest to write for me lol.**

 **So what's up with you guys?**

 **Read/Review!~Jay Heartly**

 **P.S: Am I the only one watching Twilight tonight? XD.**


	7. Chapter 7

Am I Right?

 **Hey guys sorry. I don't feel like answering y'all's reviews right now. I'm just so tired.**

Chapter Seven: Christmas with Great Grandma Rose (Part One)

 **Clara's POV**

Ipick at the pancake that my grandfather had set in front of me. I knew Brighten was doing the same thing. I grabbed my knife, and violently started cutting it. I guess I had forgotten my own strength, because I had cut directly threw the plate.

I stood up, eyed an apology to Grandpa Davenport, and walked to my room where I have been staying since my parents disappeared.

I laid on my bed, deep in thought, when my phone rang. I answered it without checking the caller. "Hello?" I asked. Grandma Tasha's voice filled the device.

"Clara! Thank god!" She says. "Thank god for what?" I ask, confused. She sighs. "Look. I know this is a bad time, since your parents are missing, but your great-grandmother is coming home and I'd like you, your brother, uncles, and grandfather to be here. Can you do that please?" She asks. "Maybe," I say, as I heard a scream. "Um Grandma Tasha I've got to go. I'll talk to you in a few," I said. "Wait Clara!" Grandma Tasha said. "Your great-grandmother should be here in about thirty minutes." And with that she hung up.

I ran out of my room, and saw Brighten's face etched in horror. I then looked over and saw Grandpa Davenport's face looked the same as my brothers. "What happened?" I asked, my voice sounding horse. "Y-Your brother just. He just," Grandpa Davenport said, pointing at Brighten. "My brother did what?" I ask, walking over to Brighten. Grandpa Davenport swallows. "He just spoke to me. In my mind," he said. I rolled my eyes and smirked. "You didn't know he could do that?" I asked, laughing. Grandpa Davenport shook his head.

"Anyways," I said, laughing my eyes out. "I just spoke with Grandma Tasha. Apparently, Great Grandma Rose is coming to our house for Christmas. She'll be there in about thirty minutes," I said. I saw Grandpa Davenport stiffen. What's the deal with Great Grandma Rose? I've never met her, but she seems nice. She never approved of my parents relationship... But she seems nice.

Grandpa Davenport sighs. "Well. We'd better get to the mainland. Clara grab your uncles," he says. I nod, and speed off, grabbing my uncles.

A few minuets later, my family met up at the hydroloop, and got in. This was going to be my first time using it since I came here. And the mission. But I don't really remember that ride.

About maybe five seconds later, we arrived at the mainland. Aunt Jackiline, nodded to the security guard that stood watch, and he nodded back. Brighten waved, but I grabbed his hand and glared at him.

"What?" He whined. "Mommy and daddy always told us to be nice to strangers!" I rolled my eyes. "And they also told us not to TALK to strangers." He sighs. "You've got a point," he says, as we neared the house. Uncle Leo knocked on the door, and Grandma Tasha opened it, rushing us in.

"Okay she'll be here any second," she says, closing the door. But as she said that, there was another knock at the door, and Grandma Tasha sighed. She then opened it, reveling a slightly older women. I quickly pulled Brighten to sit on the couch.

"Leo!" The woman cried, running over and squeezing his cheek. She then patted them on the head, and gave him some sort of cake. She then proceeded over to Uncle Max, Aunt Jackiline, Uncle Douglas, and Uncle Adam.

"Where are Bianca and Henry? Weren't they supposed to be here to see their grandmother?" She asked. "Um you mean _Bree_ and _Chase,_ " Uncle Donald said. "Whatever," Great Grandmother Rose said. she then looked at the couch, noticing me and Brighten for the first time.

"Well who's children are these two?" She asked. "Their not yours Tasha I know that. Wait. Did Chenry shrink?" She asked, pointing at Brighten. "Rose. It's _Chase_ ," Aunt Jackiline said. "Are you correcting me lady?" Great Grandmother Rose asks. "No ma'am," Aunt Jackiline said, cowering.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Clarissa, but my family calls me Clara. And this is my little brother Brighten," I said, holding out my hand to her. She doesn't shake it but looks at the weirdly. "Is that blush on your face?" She asks, pointing to the barely seeable purple on my face. Crap. I _FORGOT_ my blush. The little purple stuff was the electricity inside of me.

"No Great Grandmother Rose," I said. She looks at me glaring. "Child I have no idea who's kid you are," she says. I gulp. Now I see why my family doesn't like her. "Oh I do Grandma!" Uncle Adam says. She looks at him. "What?" She asks. "Clara is Bree and Chase's daughter!" He yells. "WHAT?!" Great Grandmother Rose, yells.

"Calm down Rose," Grandpa Donald says. "CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! HOW THE HECK CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY GREAT GRANDCHILDREN ARE STANDING IN FRONT OF ME AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!" She screamed. I put my fingers in my ears, as tears came to my eyes. "Child. Get your fingers out your ears," Rose says, a little quieter. I shake my head. My head hurt so much, because of the scream. "Child are you ignorin me?" Rose asks again. "No," I mumble, and take my fingers out of my ears. My head still hurt.

"Now that's better," Rose says, a little gentler. I whimper. "Please no more screaming," I say, trying so hard not to let my tears fall, but they had other plans. They fell and I couldn't stop them.

 **I'm so sorry about the short chapter guys! And I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like a week! I've been busy, and I've had writers block. Also I've been working on a couple of stories for Wattpad which are titled:** ** _The Society Chain_** **which is a Brase Fanfiction. And** ** _The Super Games_** **which is a PhoebexMax Fanfiction from the TV show The Thundermans. It has Lab Rats related last names though...**

 **See yall later!~Jay Heartly**


	8. Chapter 8

Am I Right?

 **No answers this time either guys! Sorry!**

 **Follow me on Twitter JayHeartly**

 **Read** ** _Am I Wrong?_** **On Wattpad!**

Chapter Eight: The Box

Isat in my moms old room, silently reading a book as tears streamed down my face. I just realized that both of my parents weren't going to be here for Christmas.

Brighten and I occasionally used our shared ability to find aura, but there's hardly any use. It's like someone is blocking it.

My phone beeped and I looked at it. There was a YouTube message saying that Dan and Phil had uploaded a video. I was to depressed to look at it though. I didn't want my daily ten, fifteen, twenty minutes of Dan and Phil today. All I wanted was my parents.

There was a knock at my door, and it opened softly. "Hey," the voice of my brother spoke. "Ready to try again?" He asks. I shook my head. "No," I said, turning back to my book. "If their not showing up already, they probably won't ever will."

I heard Brighten sniffling, and I turn around. According to Douglas, he looked just like my father did when he was upset. His brown eyes were leaking tears. "WHY DID YOU JUST SAY THAT CLARA?!" He exclaimed, turning around, and slamming my door shut. I heard another open, and soon slam also.

The bomb just dropped. I cannot believe I just said that to my brother! My baby brother that I cared so much about. I cannot believe I just said that.

Even though I said that, it was sort of true. Tears streamed down my face, as I went downstairs.

Jackiline looked up at me, when she saw me approach. "Hi," I said, as I looked around. "Where's Uncle Adam and Leo?" I ask. "Off to look for your parents," she answers. "Tell them it's no use," I mutter, and she looks at me. "Their not alive. I can't find any aura or anything," I said. "Clara I know your hurting. But you can't say that. I'm pretty sure your uncles will be here with one of your parents in three, two, one," she says, as she pointed to the door, which opened.

My Uncles came through the door the second she pointed to it. Their heads were hung. "No use," Uncle Adam said. "I cannot find him. Or get a location," he says. Uncle Leo nodded, and I just raced upstairs.

Christmas is tomorrow, and I'm just in my room mourning. I should be comforting Brighten, or my grandparents.

I fall asleep two minutes later.

When I awoke, it was nighttime. I walk downstairs, finding my family surrounding the tree.

"Hey Clara," Uncle Leo says, as I walk over. He wrapped an arm around me, and hugged me. "Hi," I said, as Brighten comes over.

"It's time to open a present," Grandma Tasha said. I nod, and look at the tree, seeing a big present. Snowball–my dads poodle–was sitting on top of it, whining.

"What's in that big one?" I ask, pointing to it. My uncles, and grandparents shrug and smile. "The only thing I can tell you is that it's from all of us," Grandpa Davenport says. "And it's for you and Brighten," Grandma Tasha adds.

Brighten and I walk over to the present, as Snowball jumps off. We start ripping the wrapping off of it, and when we got to the box, a figure sprang from the lid.

"Clara, Brighten!" It exclaimed, as my eyes adjusted. They then widen, and I had tears in my eyes.

"Daddy!" I yell, jumping on top of him.

 ***bangs head on table* worst chapter ever! I think. It was a little cliché don't you guys think?**

 **Yay Chase is home! XD.**

 **So how'd you like the chapter guys? I swear, Chapter Nine will be better.**

 **And longer.**

 **I had no idea for this chapter at all.**

 **I hope you guys like it, and Chase makes up for the long anticipated wait!**

 **Bye!~Jay**

 **P.S: I didn't mean to title Chapter Seven: Christmas With Great Grandma Rose (Part One) it was just going to be titled Christmas With Great Grandma Rose. So sorry!**


	9. Chapter 9

Am I Right?

Chapter Nine: Figuring Things Out

"Where were you dad?" I ask, hugging him tightly. He wraps his arms around me and Brighten, hugging us tighter.

"You know those woods on the old island?" He asks. I nod. "The cyclone threw me in there," he says. "So you weren't looking for mom?" Brighten asks. Dad chuckles. "Of course I was looking for your mother. I just–" he sighs. "Couldn't find her," he says sadly. I tear up.

"Alright kids, I think it's time for bed," Aunt Jackiline said, ushering us away from our father. "But I haven't seen daddy in about two weeks!" Brighten whines. Dad chuckles. "Come on kids. Time for bed," he says, smiling. "Can you put us to bed?" I ask. Dad smiles. "Sure," he says, picking Brighten up. "Chase," Grandpa Donald said. Dad turns to him. "Yah?" He asks. "I need to talk to you after you out your kids to bed," he says. Dad nods, and walks upstairs, smiling.

"Are you staying daddy?" Brighten asks, as dad put him on the bed. Dad then chuckles, and sits down beside Brighten. "Well do you want me to?" He asks. Brighten nods. "I want you and mommy to stay!" He says smiling. Dad's face fell. "Brighten. You know that I'm doing everything I can to find your mother," he says, chocking up. "But I'm afraid that she won't be home for Christmas," he says. Brighten's face fell. "Well can Clara and I try to locate her before we go to bed? Please daddy?" He asks. Dad shakes his head. "You can try tomorrow buddy. You need to rest now," he says. He then stands up, kisses Brighten's head, ruffles his hair, and walks to my room, me following.

"Dad," I say, as he tucks me in. "What did you do while you were gone?" I ask. Dad sighs. "Well. I went to that warehouse that you two saw on the map," he said. I nod. "And?" I ask. "Well. Turns out they relocated. The only thing I could find of your mother was a piece of hair," dad said. Then he started crying. I cried too.

I hugged my father tightly, and he hugged me back even tighter. "I-I'm sorry Clara," he says, crying, harder. "It's not your fault dad," I whispered. "It is Clara," he says, pulling away. "If I hadn't made you max out your Bionics, I would've with your mother. I would've protected her!" He said, crying. "I failed her," he whispered, crying harder.

I leaped up, and hugged my father. He hugged me back, and I let go, laying back down on the bed. He tucked me in again.

"Good night Clara," he whispers, kissing my head. "Good night daddy," I said, smiling. "I love you," I add. He smiles. "I love you too, Clare," he said, smiling and closing the door.

 _I woke up inside a room. It was dark, and dusty. In the middle of it was a table with a woman on it._

 _"Get away from me!" The woman hissed. I knew that voice! "Mom?" I asked worriedly. I tried to move, but my legs felt like led._

 _"Marcus I'm series!" Mom yelled. The guy–Marcus– tsked. "Oh Bree. Don't you know that I get whatever I want?" He asks. He then snaps his fingers._

 _"Giselle!" He says, and another woman walked in. "We've got her where we want her," Marcus says. Giselle nods, and grins._

 _"I won't let you get away with this!" Mom yelled. "Chase will find me!" Giselle laughs. "Yah right. The only thing that can find you now is a Death Map," she says. Mom whimpers._

 _"Marcus the poison," Giselle says. The boy hands it to her. "Now this won't hurt," Giselle says, laughing. "Me," she adds, sticking it into moms side. Mom screamed._

 _"MOM!" I yelled, as my whole vision went black._

"Mom, mom, mommy!" I moaned, crying as I awoke to a shake to my shoulder. I opened my eyes, and looked into the brown eyes of my brother.

"Calm down Clare," he says, as dad rushed into the room.

"I-I had a nightmare," I said, crying. "What was it about?" Dad asks. "Mom," I answer. "This guy named Marcus, and this woman named Giselle are going to kill her dad. THEIR GOING TO KILL HER!" I yell. I then started crying.

"Brighten stay with your sister," dad says, as he ran out of my room.

"Mom," I moaned, as I passed out.

 ***sniffs in a big gulp of air* Ahh. I love short chapters! XD. No I don't lol.**

 **Read/Review!**

 **BYE!~Jay Heartly**


	10. Chapter 10

**Am I Right?**

 **Chapter** **Ten: The Millennium ("Daven") Falcon**

I wake up five seconds later, and hop out of bed. I start running to my door. "Brighten stay here!" I demand as I rush out. I manage to bump into my father then.

"Clara," he hissed. "Go back to bed." I shake my head. "No dad," I said. "You don't know where she is. Only Brighten and I do. She won't show up on a Bionic Map," I say. "And how do you know that?" He asks. "The dream. Giselle said that the only way we can find mom is on the Death Map. Only Brighten and I share that ability," I argue. "Your not the only one with the shield and the holographic map," dad says back. "But only I can use two abilities at once, dad. Last time you did that, you passed out," I said. Dad sighs.

"And you don't have that "Seeing Death" ability either," I said. "Clara its to dangerous for you or your brother," dad said. "Dad you just got back!" I yell. He glares at me. "I don't want to lose you again," I whisper. His expression softens then, and he pulls me into a hug.

"You won't Clare. Do you really want to go?" He asks. I nod. "I'm ready," I say. He smiles.

"Go get your suit. And your brother," he says. I nod, and race back to my moms room. "Come on Brighten!" I yell, as I step into the spare capsule, changing into my mission suit. I step out, and push Brighten in there. It changes him, and he steps out. I grab his hand, and super speed to my father, grandfather, and uncles.

"Awe man Chase you brought your kids along?!" Uncle Adam groaned. I rolled my eyes, and walked over to him. I then punched his arm, and Brighten gave me a high five.

"Shut it Adam," Dad said, as he turned to Davenport. "So what's the plan?" Dad asks him. "I don't know I thought you had one," Davenport says, a gleam in his eyes. Dad glared at him.

"Davenport," he says, warningly. "Oh god Chase lighten up!" Davenport says chuckling. That's when dad lost it, and got into his face.

"YOU THINK I CAN LIGHTEN UP WHEN MY WIFE'S AND UNBORN CHILD'S LIFE ARE ON THE LINE?! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!" He yelled. I cringed, and put my fingers to my ears.

"Can you guys stop yelling please?!" I yell. "Y'all are killing my ears!" I complain. Dad stops yelling, and sighs. "Sorry Davenport," he mutters. Davenport nods.

"Follow me," he says, and we do so. He enters the elevator, and presses a button that I've never seen before. "Davenport," I said, a little scared. "Where are we going?" I ask. Davenport looks at me and grins. "To my hanger," he answers, as we reach the floor.

He motions us to a hanger of fighting jets, sorta like those from _Star Wars_ and he enters one of us.

"Welcome to the Millennium "Daven" Falcon!" He says, slightly in vain.

"Whoa Davenport. How did you make this?!" Dad asks. Davenport chuckles. "Ah Chase. It was supposed to be a birthday present for Brighten," he says grinning. "But can't do that now," he says. Dad snacks his shoulder. "You were going to give my son a fighting vessel?!" He asks. Davenport nods.

Well this is going to be a bumpy ride.

 **HEY GUYS! IM REALLY SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER ISNT VERY LONG!**

 **They'll get longer I promise! This one was sort of a filler XD.**

 **If you guys could kindly go to my Wattpad (the_ex-ter-mi-nat-or) and check out my story** ** _The Breakout Chain_** **please! You guys won't regret it!**

 **Also, I'm making a story titled** ** _Finding Brighten_** **it's about Clara's brother Brighten XD.**

 **BYE!~Jay Heartly**


End file.
